Rhodamon, The Compassionate, The Inflexible, The Psychopomp, They who Get All in the End, They who Give Equally
Description Appearance Generally non-gendered, but always appears with a white crown (made of iron, steel, adamantium, diamond, silver, platinum, and so on). Personality Rhodamon has underlings, but comes personnally for special individuals. Always reassuring and compassionate, but stern: they come when people (and things) are at their most vulnerable and helpless, to lead them to where they will go next (if anything). It requires great compassion as well as perfect judgement. Always willing to work with other deities and bring their followers to their particular underworld, but does rule an underworld of their own. They're the one who ultimately have to be convinced to let people go for resurrections. Absolutely cannot abide the undead... they mess with the bookkeeping. Actually wants you to live longer, as they already have enough work as it is. Related deities : Agnulivana, deity of death and destiny, also genderfluid, is their sibling. The undead of Agnulivana, because they are only revived to accomplish unfulfilled destiny, are the only ones Rhodamon tolerates, for they hate wasted potential. Nicknames The Compassionate, The Inflexible, The Psychopomp, They who Get All in the End, They who Give Equally Friend of the Friendless, The Inexorable, The End. Origin When life emerged under the breath of the Overdeity, Rhodamon was born, for with darkness comes light, with earth comes sky, with sound comes silence. Each life ending reinforces the core principle of Rhodamon's being. Each undead, each resurrection, each true immortal, weakens it. Major Events Minor Events Chosen Ones The White Crown Whomsoever wears this circlet of pure adamantium (an artifact) is the First Chosen of Rhodamon. They see dead people, have awe-inspiring powers to fight the undead, and are blessed by Rhodamon: Death shall not take them. Unless their body is unsalvageable or they actually want to die, they simply regenerate. When the body is unsalvageable or incontrovertibly dead, the crown disappears and returns to the Realms of the Dead, with Rhodamon, to be offered to another mortal again. Currently, the Fist Champion is a paladin noblewoman, human but ageless. Her name is forgotten. She is simply "The Mournful Knight". White hair, cloak of night blue with silver stars. She has been around for a century or two, and goes where she is needed, questing against evil and putting souls at rest wherever she goes. The symbol of Rhodamon is actually the crown (a white circle over the night sky). The Mournful Knight represents the Future, looking forward: Memento Finis is her motto... both translatable as "think of your purpose" and "remember that you must end". Aradahmet the Bright Ageless silver dragon, Lawful Good, well over one thousand years old. He has been with Rhodamon since before the Great Exile of the gods. Scales as hard as adamantium. Lairs on a mountain in the Drakecrags, meditates a lot, and has a reputation for wisdom (rightfully earned). Prefers to send envoys to influence governments and pull strings. Can and does take human form when needed. He represents the Present, for he is always there. Dedomenon A pearly white Lawful Good genderless sphinx, they welcomes petitions in the Temple of Rhodamon at Orlyggthorpe. One of the secret movers of the city, they are very wise, and dangerous if angered. Unerringly sees truth and detects lies. Rarely takes human form, but knows magic to do so. They were created long ago by Rhodamon, animated from a statue in their honor by a long-forgotten people. They represent the past, as they have access to all the teachings of the departed, the examples of the wicked dead, pearls of wisdom of the ancients, and the examples of the revered ancestors. They only speaks in rhyme, and only answers a question when their interlocutor have answered theirs first... which does not stop them from issuing orders in the cult. Dedomenon means "gift", but the gift comes with a price, as they who anger the sphinx or do not follow the rules get swiftly disposed of. It is the penalty for those who would look back and not forward. Pantheons References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave